villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Queen Nehelenia
Queen Nehelenia is the queen of the kingdom of the Dead Moon, and the true antagonist of Sailor Moon Super S. Anime Queen Nehelenia was made in a mirror image of Queen Serenity. She became obsessed with staying young and beautiful forever, and looked into her mirror to see her future and saw herself old and ugly. She decided to give everyone else her nightmares, and her fear of becoming ugly took physical form inside the mirror as Zirconia. She transformed all her subjects into the Remless, strange maniacal creatues which would forever become the Dead Moon Circus, and watched Queen Serenity and the Moon Kingdom and decided she wanted to take it over. When she found out about Helios and the Golden Crystal, she tried to take it from him, but was unable to because of her evil intentions, so she imprisoned Helios' body, but was sealed inside her mirror by Queen Serenity. A mirror was eventually found by the Amazoness Quartet (Besu Besu, Cele Cele, Jun Jun, and Para Para), through which Nehelenia spoke to them, and she gave them power in the form of magic orbs called Amazon Stones, giving them eternal childhood and making them her servants. With Nehelenia inside her mirror, Zirconia could now exist outside the mirror, and she became the manager of the Death Moon Circus, which attacked Elysion, Helios's dream world, damaging it. Helios was imprisoned inside Nehelenia's mirror, but before she could take the crystal, Chibiusa's dream light turned his soul into Pegasus, and he left Elysion to hide in Rini's dreams. At a solar eclipse, the Dead Moon Circus arrived on Earth and searched for Pegasus. Eventually, Nehelenia discovered that Chibiusa was the one whose dreams Pegasus was hiding in, so Zirconia imprisoned her in Nehelenia's mirror where Nehelenia forced Pegasus to become Helios again, and she took the golden crystal from him and walked outside of her mirror, destroying Zirconia in the process. She fought the Sailor Scouts, and was unbeatable with the golden crystal, but the Amazon Quartet switched it around for a pineapple and gave it to Sailor Moon. Its power was restored by everyone on Earth, and Sailor Moon used it to defeat Queen Nehelenia. Unfortunately, Nehelenia survived and kidnapped Sailor Chibi Moon (Chibiusa), taking her to the top of the circus tent (which lifted up toward the Dead Moon), with Sailor Moon following her, but the battle destroyed her beauty, leaving her as an ugly old hag. With her plans for total domination and absolute beauty foiled, she decided to take her revenge on Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi Moon, then seal herself back inside the mirror in the Death Moon's shadowvto restore her youth. She threw Sailor Chibi Moon over the edge, and Sailor Moon jumped after her (they were saved when Pegasus turned them into their princess forms with wings). Nehelenia, believing she had defeated Sailor Moon, reentered her mirror, restoring her youth and beauty once more, and left Earth in it, never to be seen again. Later, she was awaken by Sailor Galaxia and manipulated to attack Sailor Moon and her friends. She managed to corrupt Endimion with a piece of her broken Nightmare Mirror. Nehelenia has captured all Sailor Senshi, leading Sailor Moon to save them, but at the end she was defeated when Sailor Moon assumed her ultimate form, Eternal Sailor Moon. The Sailor Senshi helped her to realize her true dream, to have a friend she could talk to. Sailor Moon granted her wish, and sent her back to the past. Nehellenia woke up, restored to a child, in her palace, where the people of the Dead Moon were still in their natural human-like forms as well as their planet itself was in its glorious original state, and where Queen Nehelenia herself could this time start over and find love and friends. Manga In the manga, Queen Nehellenia was like the dark mirror image of Queen Serenity, the self-styled "queen" of the dark center of the moon who had existed since the Silver Millennium. She first made herself known at the celebration of Princess Serenity's birth, at which point she confronted Queen Serenity, who used the Moon Stick to seal Nehellenia inside a dark mirror forever. In retaliation, Nehellenia cast a curse that the Moon Kingdom would fall and the princess would never inherit the throne. Due to being sealed inside her mirror world, Nehellenia was able to live on even after the destruction of the kingdom. Thousands of years later, a solar eclipse allowed her to breach the seal. At this point, she found Sailor Chibi Moon's four future guardians, the Sailor Quartet. She awakened them prematurely and brainwashed them into becoming her minions, the Amazoness Quartet, to aid her in her goals. Nehellenia claimed to be the true Queen of the Moon, that she was the rightful owner and heir of the Silver Crystal and that the planet Earth belonged to the Moon Kingdom, of which she would be the ruler. She set out to get what she wanted, first by taking over the planet from within, by way of capturing the High Priest of Elysion, Helios, and corrupting the land of Elysion with her darkness, and then by sending the Amazoness Quartet to defeat the Sailor Senshi and retrieve the Silver Crystal from Sailor Moon. As a result of Nehellenia's invasion of Elysion, the captive Helios's spirit fled his body to seek out the maiden he had seen in a vision, whom he knew could help him. Helios told Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi Moon that the only way they could save both Elysion and Earth was to find an item called the Golden Crystal, and awaken its power. During battles with the Amazoness Quartet and their minions, the four Inner Senshi obtained their Sailor Crystals with the help of Artemis, Phobos and Deimos, and the Sailor Power Guardians. At the same time, Hotaru Tomoe grew in age, reawakening as Sailor Saturn and giving the other Outer Senshi their respective Sailor Crystals.Once the Sailor Senshi had managed to defeat all of the Dead Moon's minions, they finally discovered that the Golden Crystal was hidden inside Mamoru's body, much as the Silver Crystal was within Usagi's. The Senshi then went to confront Nehellenia in Elysion, where she attempted to take the Silver Crystal one last time. The power of the Silver Crystal, combined with that of the newly awakened Golden Crystal, bound together by the love of Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask for one another, prevented this yet again. When defeated by Eternal Sailor Moon using the joined powers of all the Sailor Team, Nehellenia shrivelled into a wizened old woman, and, after being sealed inside her mirror once more, vanished completely. In the manga it was revealed that she, like Queen Metallia, Wiseman, and Pharaoh 90, was another incarnation of Chaos. Powers and Abilities Queen Nehelenia can shoot energy waves of darkness, and also spiderlike threads. She is also impervious to most attacks. In the manga, she was capable of placing a prophecy of death on the infant Princess Serenity in the Silver Millennium, which was fulfilled by the Dark Kingdom. She was also able to corrupt the 4 Asteroid Senshi while they were in slumber, turning them into her Amazoness Quartet. Gallery Royal Queen Nehelenia.jpg|Queen Nehelenia sitting on her throne. Beautiful Queen Nehelenia.jpg Cute Queen Nehelenia.jpg|Queeb Nehelenia after Sailor Moon sent her back to start life over again and helped her find her true dream. Young Queen Nehelenia.jpg Queen Nehellenia.JPG|Queen Nehellenia (Queen Nehelenia) in the Sailor Moon manga. Queen Nehelenia & the Dead Moon Circus.jpg Mad Queen Nehelenia.jpg|Queen Nehelenia devouring all the dream mirrors from her retainers and subjects, thus keeping her immortal. Evil Queen Nehelenia.jpg Good Queen Nehelenia.jpg Old Queen Nehelenia & Zirconia.jpg|Nehelenia attacking Sailor Moon for depriving her beauty by lunging a Zirconia figure at her. Trivia *Queen Nehelenia was named after the ancient goddess Nehalennia. *In the Japanese Version, Nehelenia returns, as the new villain helps her escape, but she turns good and is reborn as a small child. *She is also the only final antagonist to not die, unlike the Negaforce, Wiseman, and Pharaoh 90. She is also the only Sailor Moon villain in the English anime to neither die nor turn good. *In the manga, her introduction in the Silver Millennium resembles Maleficent's introduction in Sleeping Beauty. They were both uninvited guests who crashed a celebration of the birth of a royal heir and before they vanished (Maleficent departed and Nehelenia was sealed in a mirror) they bestowed a death curse on the infant. Category:Monarchs Category:Tyrants Category:Villainesses Category:Aliens Category:Sailor Moon Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Immortals Category:Arrogant Category:Leader Category:Humanoid Category:Amoral Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Dark Forms Category:Tragic Category:Game Changer Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Magic Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Redeemed Category:Charismatic Category:Femme Fatale Category:Elementals Category:Aristocrats Category:Elitist Category:Egotist Category:Sadists Category:Brainwashers Category:Evil from the past Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Extravagant Category:Insecure